Envie
by EveJHoang
Summary: Je suis un écrivaillon raté qui a envie d'écrire un truc cynique. Je ne vous dirais ni mon nom, ni le sien. Je vous raconterais seulement mon histoire inutile, ma lamentable existence. Imaginez que vous êtes moi, et versez mes larmes... OS het.


**Titre: **"Envie..."

**Auteur: **Eve J Hoang...

**Rating: **M... (par habitude, et pour la grossièreté de certains propos...)

**Disclaimer:** On pourrait presque dire que tout est à moi... mais non... POURQUÔAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !?!?! T^T

**Note: **J'ai écrit ce petit OS de façon à ce que vous vous sentiez dans la peau de cette jeune femme. Je ne donne ici ni nom, ni indications physiques, ainsi vous pouvez vous imaginer tout ce que vous voulez. Ceux qui me connaissent se diront sans doute qu'il s'agit là d'un GROS mélange entre fiction et réalité, dont on ne distingue plus les frontières...

Bonne lecture, mes amours de lecteurs...

**Dédicace: **A Kaïlys, à sa maman imaginaire, au Chaton, à Swen, à l'Homme Qui Sait Tout Faire, à mon amant le petit Tigre Blanc, à tous mes Usagi-chan (si nombreux soient-ils...), à Graal, à tous ceux qui lisent la moindre de mes histoires...

Et à _Toi_, comme d'habitude...

**Oo°0oO°0Oo°oOO°0Oo°o°TeArS°o°oO0°OOo°oO0°Oo0°oO**

**"Envie..."**

Je suis un écrivaillon raté qui a envie d'écrire un truc cynique, alors je vais écrire un truc cynique.

Sais-je encore écrire des trucs cyniques ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Mes lignes ne semblent plus qu'une soupe infâme, vil ersatz de ce que je sus faire au temps jadis…

J'ai envie de raconter une histoire. Mais quelle histoire vous raconter encore ? Que ne savez-vous point de moi ? Je vous ai tout dévoilé, à présent je me sens vide, et indigne de votre amour. Comme si ma plume avait su sucer toute mon essence, sucé la moelle de ma vie, comme si mon existence dépravée et insoucieuse avait gâché le seul véritable cadeau qu'un dieu, quel qu'il soit, aurait donné à l'humain : l'Imagination.

Qu'est-ce que la vie ? Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous écrive une dissertation hautement philosophique sur le sujet. J'ai aimé la philosophie, mais je n'ai que faire de la vie. La mienne se résume à la simple existence… la survie, peut-être…

Non.

Prétendre être une survivante serait une insulte envers tous ceux qui se battent pour respirer, pour continuer à avancer. Je n'avance pas. Je suis de ces loques qui ne méritent guère plus le nom d'humain, pauvre ruine se laissant porter par le courant que crée le monde qui m'entoure.

Je ne vaux pas la peine que l'on s'arrête sur mon cas. C'est ce que je pensais depuis longtemps, et je le pense toujours. Pourtant, vous le faites, encore et toujours. Et, quoi que j'en dise, j'ose espérer que vous ne vous en lasserez jamais.

Avant, j'étais une fille bien. Malheureusement, comme dans bien des cas, la vie m'a rendue amère, et ce temps me semble si lointain, et tellement révolu…

Je suis devenue une grande salope, une connasse résolument méchante. Et j'encule l'existence.

Je suis vulgaire dans mes propos, grossière dans mes agissements. Je danse à poil sur les tables des bars, je suis de celles qui fument et qui boivent beaucoup, et je prétends profiter de ma jeunesse jusqu'à l'excès.

Foutaises.

Je n'ai juste pas envie de m'emmerder avec ce qui vous fait tous royalement chier, pas envie de m'embarrasser de responsabilités, pas envie de consulter mon compte en banque avant de dépenser inutilement, pas envie de demander leur avis à papa maman avant de me faire percer et tatouer, et fichtrement pas envie d'écouter les bons conseils de mes amis.

Juste un besoin viscéral de me consumer au vent de l'inutilité.

Je suis inutile.

Pire encore : je suis une artiste, et je suis une femme. Je suis donc doublement inutile. C'est Socrate qui l'a dit.

Juste envie de vomir ma vie pathétique sur un clavier, envie de déverser mon venin sur le monde que j'emmerde et qui me le rend bien.

Si vous n'en avez rien à foutre, cessez de lire.

J'ai rencontré un homme, mercredi matin. Il était huit heures et demie, je mangeais une entrecôte grillée avec des frites. Je ne m'étais pas encore couchée, je n'avais plus de soutien-gorge parce que le mien est resté accroché au-dessus du comptoir de mon bar favori en guise de trophée. J'étais, comme à l'accoutumée, en train de cuver mes quatre litres et demie d'alcool de la nuit.

Je marchais encore très droit, avec mes talons vertigineux, parce que je fais attention à des conneries comme la dignité.

Je mangeais, et il faisait de même, à la table d'à côté. Même menu. After tardive pour lui aussi, sans doute. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus frais que moi, avec sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée et ses cheveux hirsutes et désordonnés. Une loque, dans toute sa splendeur, qui savait garder sa superbe dans l'adversité d'un matin d'hiver débraillé.

Il était beau.

Sans que je sache par quelle divine intervention cela a t-il pu arriver, nous nous mîmes à nous moquer des lycéens et des étudiants qui passaient, se rendant en cours.

Ensemble.

Puis nous finîmes de petit-déjeuner de viande saignante, alors nous partîmes prendre un café.

Ensemble.

Je lui racontais ma vie, il me racontait la sienne. Pas besoin d'enjoliver, tout était déjà sale. Un regard complice suffisait à le deviner…

Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'allais pas travailler, comme tous les autres. Oui, pourquoi dévorais-je une entrecôte à huit heures et demie du matin ? Parce que j'ai laissé tomber mes études, répondis-je en riant. Parce qu'aller en cours me faisait chier alors j'ai arrêté, pour dépenser inutilement mon temps à gratter des romans inutiles en rêvant de devenir best-seller à titre posthume.

Il a ri. Lorsque je lui ai retourné la question, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'étudier, juste de faire semblant d'y penser. Parce qu'il avait tout, absolument tout ce que l'argent peut offrir depuis sa naissance. Parce qu'il n'était, selon ses propres termes, qu'un fils à papa pourri jusqu'à la moelle, tant et si bien qu'il ne sache même pas en éprouver la moindre honte.

Il m'a confié que sa vie n'en était pas une, vide de sens, emplie du néant de l'existence passive. Que sa seule substance n'était guère constituée que d'alcool, de nicotine, agrémentés parfois d'une ligne de cocaïne, occasionnellement. Qu'il était un artiste, et que, par conséquent la bassesse du monde matériel ne saurait seulement l'atteindre.

Rien à foutre, du reste du monde.

Alors je lui ai répondu qu'il en allait de même pour moi.

Il m'a dit que j'étais belle, dans mon genre, ce à quoi je répondis qu'il n'était pas moche non plus. Il répliqua alors qu'en fait, jamais il n'avait eu le loisir de converser avec femme si captivante. Force m'était d'avouer qu'il fut fascinant lui aussi.

Nous fumâmes quelques cigarettes devant nos cafés, il caressait ma main, je regardais dans le vague. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais bien.

Lui aussi.

Il me traîna à sa suite pour faire du shopping, m'offrit quelques chiffons hors de prix pour son bon plaisir, me força à me gaver de bonbons acidulés en sa compagnie au cinéma, puis je le suivis chez lui, et nous fîmes l'amour.

J'aurais pu dire que nous avons baisé comme des sauvages acharnés, mais l'expression ne conviendrait guère à l'acte, malgré la violence non contenue de ce dernier.

Parce que c'était de l'amour quand même.

Juste envie de s'abandonner dans les bras l'un de l'autre, des heures durant, sans plus avoir à se soucier plus avant de ce qui ne concernait pas les draps de soie, le cendrier à moitié plein, les paquets de cigarettes à moitié vide, le minibar complètement dévalisé.

Juste lui, et moi. Et ses bras, puissants, son dos, sculptural, son torse, confortable, ses jambes, entre mes cuisses... sa sueur, mêlée à la mienne, et l'eau bouillante de la douche s'écoulant le long de nos corps entrelacés, fondus l'un dans l'autre…

Je ne veux pas croire qu'il faille connaître quelqu'un depuis longtemps pour l'aimer. Cela fait vingt ans que je me connais, et je me déteste. Cela faisait quelques heures à peine, et je l'aimais.

De toute mon âme.

Libre à vous de n'en croire un traître mot. Mais je ne suis pas de ces naïves qui s'amourachent du premier venu, loin de là. Il était juste différent de tous les autres.

Il était juste comme moi.

Il se réfugiait du monde en fourrant son nez entre mes seins, et me réconfortait de sa chaleur. Rien qu'une fois dans notre inutile existence, nous nous sentîmes vivants. Vraiment. Ses mains me transformaient en Muse, ses regards en Déesse. Nos lèvres nous donnaient vie, nos corps se consumaient d'un oxygène nouveau. Comme si j'avais vécu vingt ans en apnée, et qu'en le découvrant corps et âme je poussais mes premiers cris.

Au bout de trois jours, il m'a demandé de l'épouser. J'ai répondu oui.

Quatrième jour, son jet privé nous pose à Paris. Nous étions de jeunes mariés, fraîchement rentrés d'une chapelle du bout du monde et d'une nuit de pure débauche tapissée des plumes immaculées de ma robe de haute couture complètement ruinée par sa fougue... et son costume réduit en pièces par mon ardeur.

Cinquième jour, mes amis m'ont traitée de cinglée, ils me cherchaient partout. Je me suis excusée, je leur ai dit que je l'aimais, ils m'ont laissée tranquille, et nous avons fait l'amour dans un jardin public après avoir dîné aux chandelles dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville.

Sixième jour. Hier.

Nous descendions acheter des clopes, de l'autre côté de la rue. Je fermais la porte. Il traversait. Une voiture est passée.

Il est parti.

Retour à mon existence inutile et emplie d'un simple néant ? Non. Mon néant d'avant me parait si dérisoire, aujourd'hui. Il me manque. Mon néant rassurant. Et Lui, pour le combler.

Juste envie d'être de nouveau avec lui…

Sur mon poignet gauche se dessine une rose rouge, et un petit dragon. Dans un parchemin déroulé est gravé son nom en lettres capitales.

Je l'aimais. Ainsi, je dépose sur sa tombe une fleur qui ne fanera jamais.

Je l'aime.

Et j'ai mal. Si mal.

Je voudrais que nous puissions être de nouveau réunis... mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

Le trait bleu est apparu, ce matin.

Lorsque ma crevette sera née, je fumerais des Gitanes. Comme Lui.

**Oo°0oO°0Oo°oOO°0Oo°o°TeArS°o°oO0°OOo°oO0°Oo0°oOOwari...**

**Eve: **Je sais, je sais, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté... j'ai des partielles, demain. Non, ce n'est pas une excuse, je suis inexcusable... pardonnez-môaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! T^T

Juste un pitit OS de rien du tout pour vous dire que je vous aime toujours, et que je n'ai pas cessé d'écrire... et je suis sur les prochains chapitres de "Geisha XIII" et de "Angels Lost in Hell"... et d'autres trucs, tout en même temps, et j'ai pas le temps de poster sur internet parce que voilà...

J'vais creveeeeeeeeeeer...

Mais je posterais encore, j'écrirais toujours, JUSQU'A CE QUE MORT PUIS ZOMBIFICATION S'ENSUIVE !!! Et alors je continuerais encore à écriiiiire !!!! *o*

Je vous aime...


End file.
